


misplaced commitment

by synically



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, and beomgyu being beomgyu, beomgyu has no idea what's happening and i love him for that, implied tyunningsoob, just boys playing around, yeonjun is very endeared and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: he was an imposter, he was a crewmate.can i make it anymore obvious?//just some 3k of them fooling around :>
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	misplaced commitment

**Author's Note:**

> welp, so you don't really need to know the details of among us to be able to understand this short story.
> 
> but the basics are there;
> 
> imposters need to kill crewmates to win,  
> crewmates need to complete their tasks to win.
> 
> and i'm adding these content warnings bcos even if this is purely fluff, the nature of the game could still be possibly triggering.
> 
> cw // murder, death, blood  
> cw // guns and knives

"okay! code: check!"

"accessory: check!"

"body suit: check!"

"everybody's been talking about this game, might as well try it out! i'm so excited!"

the boy said, giddy in his brown suit with bear ears on top of its helmet. he settled in front of the computer, waiting for anyone to pop-up.

a few minutes of silence came by and he starts running around the lobby, his body convulsing with energy as he jumps on top of the crates, sat on each of the twelve seats. until it had already been an hour and no one was coming.

"where's everyone?" the boy pouts, taking off his helmet and sulking behind a crate, his black strands falling over his eyes.

that's when another person suddenly entered, yellow suit and with an egg on top of its helmet.

"someone's here!" the boy exclaims, jumping happily, "hi friend! i like your egg!"

the newcomer only stared at him for a couple of seconds before disappearing into thin air with a poof.

he slumped on the crates again, sulky as he hugs the helmet to his chest.

an hour later . . . 

"hey, wake up."

"h-huh?" the brown boy blinks his eyes awake.

"finally." the red boy breathes out, brushing his gloved hand along his pink strands. "did you set up this empty lobby?"

the boy blinked up at him, trying to comprehend the words. and when it clicked, "hey! it's not empty! i'm just uh- i'm just waiting for people to come in."

the other boy looked at him incredulously, "uh-huh. when are they coming in then?"

he grew flustered and hid his reddening face inside his helmet. "i don't know! maybe soon?"

"maybe they aren't. you look like you've been waiting for hours." the red boy answered, finding the brown boy adorable as he sulks on the opposite side of the crate.

"i don't care. i just want to make new friends and if you'll continue to be such a jerk, then just leave me alone." the brown boy says, crossing his arms and pouting.

the red boy blinks disbelievingly and then sighs, walking up to the other boy and pulling him upright.

"come on. let's go to a real public lobby."

"huh? this wasn't public?" the brown boy asks dumbly.

"nope. you made a private lobby, genius." the red boy teases.

"o-oh." he responds, blushing in embarrassment.

the red boy laughs. "i'm yj! we can be friends from now on."

the brown boy smiles, genuinely touched. "okay. you can call me bg!"

~

_you are an imposter_.

the words on the screen in front of him were mocking him, making him feel the cold sweat forming along his hairline and lining down his cheeks. as he receives the gun and knife for his role and felt his heart pounding nervously, he thought of the friend he just made.

so much for friendship, huh?

twelve players arrived at the skeld, and immediately dispersed to do their own tasks when the brown bear pulled his red friend to do theirs at the electrical; and red followed obediently, not knowing what to do as he checks his list of fake tasks.

the weapons felt heavy in the pockets of his jumpsuit. his hands shaking as he pulled out the knife, raising it to the unsuspecting boy fixing the wires.

_i- i'm sorry_ . . .

bg looks up to him, eyes wide and innocent underneath the helmet and yj's movements stuttered. the boy's eyes landed on the knife in his hand and yj feels his heart drop to the floor.

"oh cool, you have a knife. can you cut this off a bit?" bg says, showing the wires in his hands and yj stares at him, shocked.

he didn't know what he was doing. next thing he knows he's helping bg with the wires. his movements clumsy it makes the other boy laugh.

yj gulps, crouching way too close to bg enabled him to hear the angelic laughter louder. and he stares. through the lightly tinted helmet, he could see how the other boy's eyes brighten with joy; experienced hands guiding his clumsy ones, and lips curled in a teasing grin. yj could feel heat crawling to his cheeks; the same way beomgyu's tinier hands feels warm over his cold ones, despite the gloves covering both.

_oh_.

he suddenly stood up, not handling how his heart starts beating wildly in his chest. bg looks at him questioningly but he ignores it, moving to get out of the electrical room and find another victim so he could complete his own tasks.

just as he was about to go out, he came face to face with someone in a cyan suit. the person looked around before locking the room and walking towards him. they tapped him on the shoulder and pulled out a knife, sneaking onto the little bear still fixing the wires.

yj didn't know what had gotten into him; next thing he knows, his fellow imposter was already on the floor, lifeless and with a gunshot hole through his suit. he was heaving deep breaths; the gun shaking in his hold.

before brown could even see what he did, he immediately hid in the vents.

he had messed up. yj shouldn't have killed his own kind; but seeing the knife directed at his friend made adrenaline rush in his veins and he can't quite handle just the thought of losing him.

"oh my god! what happened?" bg asks to no one, inspecting the body beside him. "oh no! yj! where are you?"

said boy was peeking through the vents when bg ran out and went to search for him.

~

"where could he have gone to?" bg murmured to himself as he slumps in front of the monitors inside the security room, intently watching each footage to get a glimpse of his friend.

from the vents, yj watched him still, his heart aching at the crestfallen figure bg stood into. the boy removed his helmet for a while and gripped tightly on his raven-locks, sighing dejectedly and yj couldn't handle it anymore.

he remotely locked the door in the security room, which caused for the brown boy to jump in surprise and turn back. then their eyes met.

bg immediately ran to yj and checked if he was hurt. "you scared me! where have you been all this time?"

"uh, the vents?" yj answered, removing his own helmet to look at the boy properly. he notices the pointed nose, the pink lips, and the eyes that shine like stars under the fringes of his fluffy hair. his heart skipped a beat.

the brown bear frowned, "you must've been scared huh?" he pouts, reaching to pat yj's mop of pink hair. "you don't need to hide anymore, yj! i'll protect you, so just stick with me!"

yj just blinked at him, breath caught in his throat. seeing bg in front of him, alive and worrying over the imposter, he can't help but doubt his very own existence.

"and you should also clean off that jam on your suit."

"it's not-" _jam_.

he was cut off when the alarms blared, and bg smiled at him warmly. his heart skipped a beat again.

as bg pulled him to the cafeteria for the emergency meeting, yj swore to protect his friend instead.

~

"so you didn't see who killed cyan?" the black-suit boy asked, 'sb' written on its helmet. he was leading the meeting.

"i didn't see anyone." bg said, "i was fixing the wires in electrical with yj then he stepped away a bit because the door closed. then when i turned, i saw cyan dead!"

"why didn't you report it?"

"it slipped my mind. i was looking for him after."

"i thought you two were together?" the white-suit boy asked; he has a cherry on top of his helmet and 'th' written on it.

"we were but he suddenly disappeared. turns out he was hiding in the vents."

"then the imposter is red." black declared. the others nodded.

"no, he isn't. he was with me the whole time and he didn't even harm me. he's in the vents because he was scared! yj even helped me fix the wires with his knife. right, yj?"

"yes."

"see? yj's not an imposter." brown smiled at them innocently, while the rest looked at each other in pure disbelief. and yet, they couldn't argue any further.

not when they know that red _is_ the imposter who killed his own teammate, just to protect their supposed victim.

. . .

"red is definitely the imposter." sb grumbled, glaring at the red boy on the other table with brown.

"all of us know it except for brown. but what can we do? he did kill another imposter so might as well keep him around." the yellow one named 'hk' said, an egg on top of his helmet.

sb was still glaring. "nah, i don't trust him."

"neither do i but yellow has a point. we might have an imposter on our side so best choice is to be nice to him and bg." th said, shrugging.

"hey cub! the spaghetti sauce on me looks a lot like blood." they heard red said. they turned to look at him, suddenly terrified. it quickly turned to relief and exasperation. "i'm an impasta! get it? impasta?"

bg laughed loudly, nodding his head. "you're so funny yj! i actually thought it was jam!"

as the brown boy continued to laugh, yj felt gazes on him and he turned, meeting sb's intense stare. yj smiled at him smugly, eyes visibly red under the tint of the helmet. sb broke his chopsticks.

~

"hey yj! look what i found!"

said boy only stared at his friend as he shows him a little plastic sprout of some sort.

"it's cute isn't it? no imposter would bear to hurt you now because of how cute you'd look."

bg went into his personal space and yj froze on his feet, eyes wide as the shorter boy held on his shoulder and stood on his tiptoes to reach the top of his helmet, gently placing the accessory.

". . . i don't think that's effective." yj mumbles as bg stepped away. if he talked a little louder, he might've heard the tremble in his voice, or the loud beating of his heart.

"nonsense! it's a hundred-percent imposter-free gift. i think it's very effective."

"then you should wear it."

"you need it more than i do, yj! i'm very much capable of handling myself.

"besides, you look prettier with it."

. . .

the brown bear was once again crouched in front of an open panel, wires entangled and some broken off. as he hums while fixing it, a figure creeps behind him, sharp knife glinting against the light.

but before they could get closer, another knife plunges onto their back and sends them limp to the floor.

the red boy crawled into the vents before his friend could see him, careful not to lose the sprout on his head.

"maybe i should find some glue . . ." he mumbles, ignoring the alarms blaring on the background and bg's frantic screams.

~

it had been a while since the last meeting where they found out that another imposter — pink — died. bg explained where he found the body and the other crewmates obviously eyed the red-colored imposter, knowing _very_ _well_ that it was his doing. but they didn't call him out for ejection.

bg was pulling yj into the medbay to finish his task of a body scan (which is also the red boy's fake task) when they see a mini crewmate sitting glumly beside the dried patch of blood. it was colored pink, the imposter that died.

"oh no!" bg exclaims, jogging to the baby. "poor baby. they must be so scared."

"cub-" yj tries to stop him, but bg is already carrying the baby in his arms.

"whoa, cool! it changed into my colors- ow!" the brown boy muses. he was tickling the baby's cheeks when it chomped his finger with its sharp teeth.

"just get rid of it!" yj huffs, worried for his friend.

"but look at it! it's so cute. you'll help me look after them right?" bg says, holding the baby out in front of yj's face.

yj frowned, "i don't think it's a regular bab-"

"i don't care." bg coos, "how could their parents leave them behind? is it just because they're different?"

the imposter silently wished that he didn't kill its parent if this was going to happen.

as bg monologues at the baby, yj was glaring at it.

. . .

"listen, _baby_. you may have fooled cub into your innocent acts, but not me." yj scolds, the baby sitting on the admin table as bg struggles with the card scanner. "i know what you _really_ are; and just so you know, i've killed a couple of imposters already so i won't hesitate to end you if you try to do something to my friend.

"you better act like the imperfect baby for him or just waddle off the ship, because i got my eyes on you." he finished threatening; the baby only farting in response.

"i've done it!" bg screams after successfully scanning his id card. he skipped to the two on the opposite side of the table and picked the baby up, raising it overhead in excitement as he circles around the room.

yj found the sight adorable. bg was adorable.

"oh? yj look! the face changed!" the brown bear exclaimed, removing the little crewmate's helmet to reveal a mop of black hair and starry eyes, very much resembling bg. "could babies do that? he looks just like me!"

before yj could answer, alarms blared and the intercom resounded.

_"reactor meltdown in thirty seconds_. _"_

"oh no!" bg screams, pushing the baby to yj's arms before dashing to the reactors.

yj stares at the baby in his arms, who was staring at him back.

"he does look like bg."

the baby blinked at him and yj's eyes twitched in irritation.

"no. you're not as cute as cub." the red boy retorts, huffing. "drop that face and hold this knife, we're going training."

~

the red boy was staring at his reflection on the navigation room's windows, thinking about his life's decisions. his friend was standing beside him, hands on the glass as he marvels at the expanse of space in front of their eyes. 

he was an imposter; his primary job was to get rid of the crewmates with his fellow imposters. his friend, bg, was supposed to be his first target.

but with just a single gaze and a lingering touch, he finds himself protecting the boy instead.

and since then, he had killed the three other imposters. and not a single crewmate was harmed throughout the whole day.

"look yj! a comet!" bg says, pointing out.

yj is the last imposter, and before he ejects himself, he decided to tell his friend the truth. bg was already safe anyway.

_if he hates me, then so be it._

"bg." he starts, closing his eyes. "i want to tell you the truth. i'm-"

"i know."

yj's eyes shot open and his head snaps to the boy's direction.

"it took me a while to figure out because i'm kind of dumb, but i've finally pieced it together."

bg chuckles, watching the stars sparkle outside the ship. yj waited for him to speak.

"we don't eat pasta but you get pasta sauce all over you;

"you crawl into vents without anyone of us being able to;

"and the gun and knife you always carry in your pockets.

"yj, you're . . ."

said boy gulped, horrified.

"my really _really_ weird best friend." bg whispers, smiling softly.

_what_ . . .?

yj's heart was raging in his chest as he stares at his cub.

"you're different from the rest of us, from me." bg continues, reaching to hold yj's hand. "but no matter the differences, best friends stick together, right?"

bg then turned to him, tilting his head and smiling brightly and yj's stomach burst with butterflies.

he finds himself smiling back.

"right."

. . . 

"baby brown is an imposter, by the way."

"wait, _what_?"

~

"hey cub, get in the lobby already. it's almost full!" yeonjun nags at beomgyu as the five friends gather in the mini living room of taehyun's single dormitory.

"okay, i'm coming! jeez, so demanding." beomgyu grumbles from beside him on the carpeted floor, entering the lobby and the game starts.

"stay with me cub, i'll protect you."

giggling, he answered. "okay."

"stop being gross here." kai grimaces.

"you say that while being snuggled on soobin's lap, kai." beomgyu retorts, cuddling closer to yeonjun. the older immediately wraps an arm around his waist as his other hand was still busy playing the game. (how he managed to play 'among us' with one hand is beyond me.)

"not my fault taehyunnie's couch is small."

"and if i kick you out, then what?" the owner remarks, eyes focused on the game.

"you wouldn't do that to your cute boyfriend, would you?" the youngest said, his tone whiny.

"i wouldn't do that to soobin, of course. but to you, i won't hesitate." taehyun replies, their older boyfriend laughs at their antics.

"you find that funny?" kai asks, betrayed.

soobin turned to him with a fond smile. "yes. now play properly or i'm kicking you out as well."

"meanies. the both of you."

"deserved." yeonjun and beomgyu chorused.

. . . 

"what the fuck beomgyu!"

beomgyu laughs as he exchanged high-fives with soobin, who was his fellow imposter, as they cheered for their victory.

"i've been protecting you all this time and then you would go kill me! the betrayal!" yeonjun whines, tackling his cub to the carpeted floor.

"not my fault you're a dummy." beomgyu teases, flicking his boyfriend's forehead.

yeonjun glared at him, pouting angrily. and yet his lips were raising at the corners at beomgyu's contagious laughter.

he rolls his eyes. "be thankful that i love you or i'm killing you in the next round. mark my words, bg."

"dream on, yj."

**Author's Note:**

> yea, this is really beomjun even if sookai are the ones who are actually playing the game lol
> 
> i wasn't supposed to post this now bcos this is just a filler when i dont post sht, but i'm really bored and i can't read stuff since twt restricted my acc just now and they're still not letting me retrieve it back >:( i miss my bookmarks ugh
> 
> ALSO!!! this is based from [this](https://twitter.com/Velinxi/status/1316793955984572416?s=19) twitter fanart au of the lil beans bcos i'm unoriginal like that
> 
> take care and stay healthy! <3  
> -nicsy


End file.
